projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Highlane
The Division of Highlane (/ˈhaɪleɪn/ ''hy-layn'') is a Craftian federal division in the state of Jebsten. It was created in 1986 and was first contested at the inaugural federal election. It is named after an archaic name for the region now known as western Notchropolis. Highlane is a calque of the Chinese name Gāoxiàng. The division covers the outer western suburbs of Notchropolis, as its name implies. The sitting member, since the 2065 by-election, is Matt Ruddock, a member of the National United Party. History Highlane has always been anchored in the western outskirts of Notchropolis, a solidly working-class area with historically high crime rates and widespread poverty and socioeconomic disadvantange. In the 21st century, its image has improved significantly, but remains mostly blue-collar and very multicultural. Highlane has never been won by a right-leaning party and has been continuously held by the NUP since the 1994 by-election, making it the United Party's longest-held seat. It is only beaten by the Division of Higgins for the longest streak by a single party (held by the Craftian Conservative Party since 1990). However, since the 2050s, the seat has become increasingly marginal, and was almost lost to the Conservatives at the 2055 and 2064 elections. Members } | Jonas Monash | Liberty | 1987–1990 |- | 2 | | Brendan Low | Liberty | 1990–1994 |- | 3 | | James Herbert | United | 1994–2002 |- | 4 | | Ivan Lawrence | United | 2002–2022 |- | 5 | | Louise Hargrave | United | 2022–2034 |- | 6 | | Kunal Singh | United | 2034–2040 |- | 7 | | Melissa Worstead | United | 2040–2055 |- | 8 | | Sheikha Vuong | United | 2055–2065 |- | 9 | | Matt Ruddock | United | 2065– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Matt Ruddock | align="right"|37,895 | align="right"|41.38 | align="right"|–2.72 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Leighton Wang | align="right"|24,781 | align="right"|27.06 | align="right"|–1.66 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Ally King | align="right"|18,929 | align="right"|20.67 | align="right"| +4.60 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Tamaki Kanda | align="right"|3,846 | align="right"|4.20 | align="right"| +2.25 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|James Melbourne | align="right"|3,251 | align="right"|3.55 | align="right"|–1.26 |- | | align="left"|RUC–LA | align="left"|Thomas Morton | align="right"|2,665 | align="right"|2.91 | align="right"| +0.74 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian | align="left"|Joyce Sheng | align="right"|211 | align="right"|0.23 | align="right"| +0.23 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|91,577 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|93.22 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–0.44 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|6,663 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|6.78 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +0.44 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|98,240 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|90.58 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.08 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Matt Ruddock | align="right"|51,072 | align="right"|55.77 | align="right"| +1.19 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Leighton Wang | align="right"|40,505 | align="right"|44.23 | align="right"|–1.19 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.19 ! |}